villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Holly Lingerbean
Holly Lingerbean is an antagonist in the videogame Shantae: Half-Genie Hero. Formerly a beloved star from her town, she now seeks to become the strongest memory after all memories of her were almost lost. History A long time ago, Holly was a beloved star, loved by all the people Tassel Town. However, a sandstorm eventually destroyed all of Tassel Town, and all memories of her were nearly forgotten. At one point, however, she met a rare giant sandworm which can devour memories, whom she befriended and named "Wilbur". Holly then realized that in order to become the most powerful memory, she must eliminate the memories of others, which she plans to do by feeding the to her pet. Holly pose as a half-genie in order to get Shantae's job as the guardian genie of Scuttletown, who was fired by the mayor after once again failing to defend the town from Risky Boots. Mayor Scuttlebug introduced Holly to Shantae right before she headed off to Mermaid Falls. Right away, Holly display her ego towards Shantae, claiming to be more magical than most genies because her parents were a genie and stage magician. After they left, Shantae quickly express her disbelief of the mayor actually replacing her before being reminded by her friend Sky of her job. They then fly off to Mermaid Falls to solve the task given to her. When Shantae returns, however, she soon learns that the citizens of Scuttle Town are suffering from amnesia, and can't remember anything except for Holly, who was missing in action. When Shantae confronts the mayor about this, he states the Holly went somewhere he can't remember. Shantae then noticed the map Tassel Town in his hands. She then sets off with Sky to investigate. As soon as they reach Tassel Town, they encounter Holly, who explained that Tassel Town was destroyed a long time ago. Holly then claims to be investigating the cause of the amnesia. When Shantae suggested they work together, Holly rudely denies and orders her to leave before taking off. Shantae however, suspicious of Holly, ignores her order and follows her. When Shantae eventually came across a tower in the desert of Tassel Town, she was suddenly chased by the giant sandworm. Fortunately, Shantae was able to escape the worm and made it to the top of the tower, where she confronts Holly. Upon being confronted, she confess to being a memory of herself after all memories of her were nearly lost due to the sandstorm destroying Tassel Town. She reveals that the giant sandworm is her pet "Wilbur", and her plans of becoming the strongest memories by feeding Wilbur the memories of others to Shantae. She then feeds Wilbur the stolen memories and then orders it to kill Shantae. Shantae, however, was able to defeat and destroy the worm, causing the memories to return to their owners. Holly begins to vanish as no one is left to remember her. She screams out "NOOOOOO FAAAAAAIR!!!!" before disappearing. Holly appears again in the DLC version Pirate Queen's Quest, ''where the player can play the game with Risky Boots. Upon arriving in Tassel Town, Risky reads about the town's history on an old tablet, causing Holly to reappear. Holly gloats that she can ''never ''die so long as her memory exists in even one person, then leaves to renew her plan. Risky manages to defeat Wilbur much like Shantae did, but is at a loss on how to deal with the still gloating Holly, until a Tinkerbat clubs her from behind with a mallet, causing her to lose her memory of Holly. Again, Holly screams "NOOOOOO FAAAAAAIR!!!!" before she disappears. She reappears in ''Friends to the End DLC. Navigation Category:Female Category:Rivals Category:Monster Master Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Arrogant Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:Non-Action Category:Egotist Category:Thought-Forms Category:Revived Category:Thief Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Comedy Villains